goatcityfandomcom-20200216-history
Talk:News Building
Jack's Interview Jack '*Appears in the building* ... '1 -sitting in the chair- Ah, Mister C! Welcome! Jack 'Err thanks, couldn't bring anyone, they were...busy. 'Reporter That's fine, take a seat! We begin in five minutes. Jack 'Ok thanks *Sits down with an expressionless face* 'Bear -ITs in- Hey, sorry, I'm late. -takes a seat, putting on a fake smile- Reporter Weren't your friends busy? Jack '...I guess not 'Bear Name's Bear, by the way. Reporter ...Bear? -gets a devilish smile- Jack '*Covers his face* Oh Kai's... 'Hand WE'RE LIVE! Reporter Hello and welcome to The Tomorrow Show on the *censored* news channel! I'm here with two Saiyan warriors, Bear, and Jack C! Jack '*Waves with a fake smile* 'Reporter Now, these men are one of only a handful- Bear Actually, the Saiyan race was restored years ago indirectly by a wish the Old Z-Fighters made, they've since settled on a new planet. Reporter -frowns at getting cut off, then puts on a fake smile again- Is it true that Saiyans were the scum of the universe for most of their Race's lifetime? Jack '*Slightly frowning* Yes 'Reporter Well, if that's true, and you're the protectors of this planet ,doesn't that mean it's your duty to kill the revived Saiyans? Bear They're no threat to us. Their new King has reformed the race. Reporter So, you trust the man you must've just met, that could be a threat to your home? Jack 'No, he has good intentions, they have helped us already once. 'Bear Even if they were a threat, Jack and I posess more than enough strength to kill whatever they send. Reporter Strength you used to obliterate a continent during the fight with Narkaroth? Jack '*Facepalms* About that and more, I have things to say. Bear did not want to do that, he sacrificed himself to try to defeat Narkaroth and save the planet. It worked to an extent... Oh and just about everything I said was a lie. I'm not the leader of this group, he is *Points at Bear* I brought back the enemies of the Z-Fighter's of old in my insanity, not my "evil twin brother." I've caused more pain, destruction, and death than help, and I can barely help myself with my life.... *Sighs* I'm done *Gets up and uses IT* 'Reporter Your friend led the army that wiped our most of the human race? And you trust him to protect the Earth alongside you? Bear He tries. We're the only defense this planet has. Sure, if he was dead, we wouldn't have had the Army invade, but then again, we'd all have died to Narkaroth. He's a hero, and deserves to be treated as one. Lau the G: '*ITs in Jack's seat* Hey Bear. *Looks at reporter* Oh hey man, sorry I crashed your party, I got bored. *Scratches head and grins* 'Reporter It...appears the famous rapper "Lau the G," missing since the war with the Saiyans, has just appeared in the interview. Mister G, would you mind telling us all you've done during your abscence? Lau the G: 'Well as you know I've been suffering from trauma from my past... My anger manifested into another personality. I had actually died because of it. I was revived from a wish from the Namekian Dragon Balls. Then the whole biz with that Hell Gate happened. My other personality had gotten control and I had to be killed yet again because of it. I was revived a second time along with my friend who had died when all the Saiyans came back. Then a bunch of other stuff happened. I'm sure Bear and Jack have informed you about that already? 'Reporter What was that about your alternate personality? Lau the G: 'My other personality was a sadistic bastard, I had to put him in his place. That's all I'll say about him. 'Reporter What wil you two do with the new time you have? Bear Uh.... Lau the G: 'I'm going to do some physical and menta training. Are there any more questions? 'Reporter No, that's all. Thank you two for your time. Lau the G: '*Flashes a peace sign* See ya Bear *Thoughts: Sorry about our game, John. Some other time...* *ITs off* 'Bear ... -ITs back to Jack-